Finally Got You
by BloomingViolets
Summary: It was the tattoo that got him. Sky learns that losing all inhibition when it comes to love, is really not so bad after all. SkySyd Centric


**Finally Got You **

**Summary:** It was the tattoo that got him. Sky learns that losing all inhibition when it comes to love, is really not so bad after all.

**Challenge#1:** Sydney has a tattoo in an area that no one should see, on a daily basis. Where, and what it is, is up to you. Sky accidentally sees it. How he sees it, and his reaction is up to you. Does Syd know that he saw it (if so, what's her reaction?), or is it all from Sky's POV?

**Challenge#2:** Bath time fun! Sky and Syd are on an assignment together (undercover or not is up to you). Syd's taking a bath when Sky accidentally walks in on her. What comes of it is up too you… Is it a funny and embarrassing moment, or does something more comes of it? Think of the heat and tension that could arise from that moment. This can either be a quick one shot, or you can just write a bath scene into a fic you've got going on already.

This story came from the challenges at CathyD's Sky/Syd website. As soon as I read the challenge, little plot bunnies started to form and this is the result. It's been awhile since I've written a Sky/Syd fic, and I really struggled writing this, so constructive criticism is really appreciated. Keep in mind that I _may_ have lost my touch where Sky/Syd is concerned. Aiii…

Not overly graphic, but rated M just incase.

**Dedication:** To _Kim_, because no one else in the world understands my obsession with Sky/Syd better than she does. And this was meant to come out on her birthday. So… Happy Belated Birthday, my dear! (hehe)

**Disclaimer:** Really, _really_ broke college student. Please don't sue. I own nothing you recognize.

xxx

"Are you seriously going to do it?"

Her roommate stared at her with a look of disbelief in her eyes. Syd stared right back at her with a confident, if not a little devious, smirk on her face. Z regarded her with a little apprehension and skepticism. The pink ranger's plan was a little kooky and definitely took a lot of guts. While she knew that the pink ranger could pull it off, she wasn't sure that the outcome would be what was desired. What if Sky didn't fall for it?

"Of course!"

Z let out a sigh. "Not that I care, but what if it blows up in your face?"

"Why would it?" Syd gave her a look that spoke volumes. The pink ranger was definitely going to go through with her plans and nothing was going to stop her, _that_ much was clear.

The yellow ranger shrugged. "I don't know - so much could go wrong."

"Well, on the bright side, so much could go right."

"You got a point there."

"And besides, don't you think it's about time Sky and I got things straightened out?" The pink ranger got off her bed and headed towards her dresser. She admired her reflection in her mirror that hung on the wall. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair and pulled it too the side. She studied the way it made her look. "We've been dancing around our feelings for too long. Now that Gruumm's gone and he's finally been promoted to red ranger – there's really nothing standing in our way anymore, is there?"

"Do you think seducing him is really the answer?" Z sounded doubtful. "I mean, maybe getting laid might get that stick that's shoved up his ass outta there once and for all, but won't things be weird afterwards?"

"Not if things go according to plan," Syd turned away from the mirror and threw a nonchalant glance at her roommate. "Trust me, I have so many tricks up my sleeve. All men are the same – they have needs and Sky is no different, he definitely has no chance against me."

The yellow ranger laughed for the first time since she had heard the pink ranger's plan. "Alright, if you need any help, you know who you can count on!"

Syd grinned. "Thanks! You never know when that can come in handy. Sky might prove to be a little difficult."

"Well, good luck. I think you're going to need it."

"You totally underestimate me."

xxx

It started off as a normal Wednesday morning.

He had woken up, gone for his normal routine of running five miles and weight lifting before showering and putting on his new red ranger uniform. He then proceeded to go in for a debriefing with the Commander and then worked on the training schedules for the D-level cadets before arriving for his shift at the Command Centre. All in all, it was a perfectly normal morning.

His normal routine was drastically interrupted when it came time to train with his own team.

Bridge had come into the gym in his usual spastic manner. Sky had felt a little nostalgic at seeing his friend wear his old color but had brushed off that fact quickly enough. He had enjoyed being the blue ranger but now he was red – that was something he had always wanted and now, had finally achieved his dream. He was happy being red. Z had come in seconds after Bridge had, wearing her usual workout clothes consisting of black sweat pants and a yellow tank top over a grey t-shirt. For some reason, the yellow ranger had thrown him a smirk before starting to spar with the blue ranger. Not even bothering to figure out what that smirk meant, Sky had just shaken his head and proceeded to stretch.

He hadn't expected for the pink ranger on his team to come into practice, looking so incredibly sexy. Sydney had come in wearing a simple pink t-shirt and training shorts, showing off her long and tanned legs. Her hair was in its usual waves, tied back into a long ponytail. Her face was void of makeup with the exception of the palest pink lip gloss on her lips. She flashed him a smile as she walked past and he could faintly smell something resembling strawberries – his favorite fruit.

Sydney had chosen a spot directly in front of him to stretch. Her front was facing him and he couldn't help but stare at her as she leaned over and her shirt slightly dipped down. He could see a red lacy bra strap across her right shoulder and his breath hitched. Without meaning too, Sky's imagination began to soar. The pink ranger suddenly straightened and looked at him right in the eye and he froze – she had caught him staring down her shirt. He was sure that he was going to get a fistful of iron to his face in a nanosecond for being… such a guy.

And then to his big surprise, Syd grinned and winked.

He couldn't help it, his face turned red enough to match his red workout shirt.

Sky had a feeling that it was going to be an extremely long training session.

xxx

"I can't believe you actually did that."

Syd smirked at her roommate as she saw the growing respect in the yellow ranger's eyes. "It was nothing."

"Still, that was pretty brave. I could never willingly let a guy look down my shirt – I'd beat them up before they even have a chance to try."

She shrugged. "It's no big deal when you've been a model. I've worn way less than just a t-shirt and shorts. I need to use my looks to my advantage. When it comes to Sky, nothing can be left up to chance."

The yellow ranger held up her hands. "Touché."

The pink ranger headed towards her dresser, just as there was a knock at their door. Bridge entered their room with a flourish and headed towards the yellow ranger's bed and sitting down next to Z. "Yes, please come in," Z said sarcastically. She wrinkled her nose. "You stink. Did you shower yet, Bridge?"

The blue ranger was munching on a piece of toast that he had brought with him. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Not yet. I just wanted to find out what was up. Syd was sending Sky major flirt signals today in training. And don't try denying it! I know what I saw… or felt… or… touched?" The blue ranger trailed off in thought before he shook his head. "So, what gives?"

"If you must know, Bridgey," Syd straightened from her dresser as she pulled out a fluffy soft pink towel. "I've decided that it's time for my relationship with Sky to move a step forward. I'm sick of just waiting around for Sky to make the first move, so I'm doing it myself."

"In other words, she wants to seduce him into doing the horizontal tango with her. Well put, Syd. Well put!" Z clapped. "Girl Power!"

Both Bridge and Syd stared at the yellow ranger. Z shrugged, "What? I'm being supportive!"

"Thanks Z," the pink ranger gave her roommate a sincere smile. "But you didn't need to do that… cheer... or whatever you call it."

The yellow ranger shrugged once more.

"What's with the towel?" Bridge asked as he finished off his toast.

The pink ranger's devious smile was back. "You'll see." She slipped off her shirt and shorts, revealing a red lacy bra and matching panties underneath. Both Bridge and Z immediately avoided looking at her, with the blue ranger even going as far as to cover his eyes with his hands. "Syd!" Z exclaimed. "What are you _doing_?"

"Oh, come on," Sydney rolled her eyes. "You guys, lingerie is no big deal. You've all seen the photos of me modeling them before."

"Umm… well," Bridge sputtered, his eyes still covered. The pink ranger could see a blush starting to form on his face. "It's not about the lingerie really…well… yeah, it kinda is… but… you're practically walking around half naked! Actually, it's more than just half naked! I don't think the Commander is going to like that much if he catches you."

The pink ranger shrugged. "Whatever. Who says he's going to catch me? All the rangers' rooms are in one area – and need I remind you, this is an area that's private? Only the rangers and the Commander have access to our rooms. The Commander never comes into our rooms and Sky's room is just across the hall. The only ones who will see me, are you guys," she paused. "And Sky."

"You still can't walk around like that, Syd!" Z protested. "I may supportive of your plan but I don't want you getting a bad reputation around the Academy."

"Who says I'm going to walk around the Academy like this?" Syd asked as she wrapped her towel around herself. She grinned. "I'm going to take my shower in Sky's room."

That got her teammates' attention. The yellow ranger turned to face her just as Bridge uncovered his eyes. The blue ranger breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that his teammate was semi-covered. "You're going to… _what_?" They asked at the same time.

"You heard me."

"And what exactly are you going to tell him?" Z looked doubtful. "You can't just go into his room looking like that without an explanation."

"Well, that's the easy part," Syd looked nonchalant. "I'll just tell him that you guys are using the showers and that there isn't one available except for his. He knows I don't like being dirty." She took one more look in the mirror before her expression became determined and she started to head towards the door.

"I just have one more thing to ask," Bridge's question stopped her and she turned to face one of her best friends. "Why are you doing this?"

She took a moment to think, but the answer came to her just as easily. "I'm tired of being lonely and in love with Sky. I know he has feelings for me – I can see it in his eyes. I'm sick of just waiting, what am I waiting for? We've finally defeated Gruumm, his life long dream of being red ranger came true – why do we still have to dance around our feelings? I want to go on dates, none of those stupid short conversations that we always seem to have but still manage to learn and decide nothing about our relationship. Don't you think it's time we fully live our lives now that our biggest threat is gone?" She paused and grinned. "And besides, I have needs too!"

"Wow Syd," Z murmured. "That was pretty deep – until that last sentence, that is."

"I'm done waiting," the pink ranger repeated. "It's now or never. If things don't work out, then I'll move on, but hopefully it won't come to that because that would mean that I've wasted years waiting around for Sky."

Her friends stared at her. "Good luck, Syd," Bridge finally ventured. "If you succeed, we'll celebrate with a huge plate of buttery toast!"

She laughed. "Sounds good, Bridgey! I'll see you guys later!"

Bridge and Z watched as the doors slid shut behind the pink ranger. "I hope she knows what she's doing," the yellow ranger murmured.

Bridge shrugged. "If she's going to use her looks to her advantage, then I say she does. You should see some of her modeling photos! I'd say Sky has no chance."

xxx

Though her exterior didn't show it, the pink ranger was a bundle of nerves on the inside. Her heart was pounding wildly as she made her way towards the red ranger's room. She gripped her towel slightly, knowing that she could turn back but couldn't bring herself to do so. Before she knew it (the two seconds it took to get to Sky's room went by _so_ fast!) she was standing right in front of his door. She could do this… she had been an actress! All she had to do was think of this as a movie… and that she and Sky had the leading roles… She took a deep breath… _here goes nothing…_

The pink ranger knocked and when she heard Sky call 'come in,' she breezed right in with a confident smile. The red ranger was sitting on his bed, the SPD handbook in his hands. Sky looked up as she entered and his face took on a startled expression as he realized her state of dress. "Hi Sky," she said, her own expression molded into the pout that she was famous for. She could get almost anything she wanted with her pout. "May I use your shower? Yours is the only one available, Z is using ours and I think Bridge is also currently occupying his." She let her towel slip a little, so that part of her bra showed.

Sky seemed to have trouble breathing. She inwardly smiled as she saw the red ranger swallow. "Um…sure," he sputtered. "Go… ahead."

"Thanks!" She gave her usual sunny grin and waltzed into the bathroom.

Sky let out a sigh of relief as Syd turned to go into the bathroom. Her gaze was alluring and he suspected that if she had stared at him any longer, he would have lost control and probably have done anything she wanted. Still, he couldn't help but stare at her back as the doors to his bathroom began to slide shut. The pink ranger had just loosened her hair, the blonde waves cascading down her shoulders and he was suddenly mesmerized as her towel slowly began to slide down her body. Just before the doors closed, he spotted colorful images on Syd's back. He stared at her tattoo in fascination before he noticed that Syd had turned her head and winked at him, giving him a sultry smile to go with it.

And then the doors slid shut.

Sky let out a sigh of relief and collapsed back into his bed. The uncomfortable feeling raging down in his _lower area_ did not go away.

He didn't know which fact shocked him more – the fact that Syd had a tattoo that no one knew about or the fact that she was currently naked in his bathroom.

The red ranger had known for sometime that sooner or later, he would have to confirm his feelings for Syd and admit them to her. There had been a lot of sexual tension between them ever the diamond incident that he knew wasn't just one sided. And ever since then, things hadn't been the same – there was no way he could ever go back to the platonic relationship they'd had before they became Power Rangers.

Sky was sure he didn't want to, either. He found her just too attractive and distracting.

He wanted to move forward, _live_.

Now if only he could somehow find a way to tell Sydney and get past the fact that they were coworkers.

By now, the shower had stopped and he could slightly hear the pink ranger humming through the closed doors. How long had she even been in there? He was sure that it had only been minutes since Syd stepped into his bathroom – a glance at the clock told him that the pink ranger had been in his shower for twenty minutes. His guard was instantly up, knowing that Sydney had something up her sleeve.

Or, lack of sleeve so to speak.

As the doors to his bathroom slid open, Sky couldn't help but stare at Syd as she stepped out, wearing nothing but her towel. Her blonde hair was still wet and dripping and she was holding her unmentionables in her left hand. She made a very sexy picture. He swallowed. Desperately, he searched his mind for something to say. "Uhh… hi."

Oh, that was smooth. _Real smooth._

The pink ranger grinned. "Thanks for letting me use your shower, Sky."

And just like that, she was gone from his room. The red ranger swore under his breath and leaned back into his pillows once more, feeling quite aroused. What had he ever done to deserve this torture?

He needed a cold shower.

xxx

Z looked up from her magazine as Syd came back into their room. Her eyes went wide when she saw the state of dress her roommate was in. "You have got to be kidding me." She stared at the pink ranger in disbelief. "You actually let him see you _naked_?"

The pink ranger gave her an offended look as she took some clothes out of her dresser and went to their shared bathroom and changed into them. "Of course not! I have to leave something to the imagination. All I did was let him take a peek at my tattoo."

"Whoa, back up," Z set her magazine down. "You have a tattoo?"

Sydney came out of the bathroom with her towel now wrapped up in her hair. "Sure do, got it the day we defeated Gruumm, actually."

"Wow," the yellow ranger paused. "So, that's where you went."

"It was a meaningful day," Syd explained. "Remember the happiness and disbelief we felt when we won? I remember hugging Sky and when I looked at him, I knew I wanted forever with him. So, I wanted my tattoo to reflect that."

Show me," the yellow ranger demanded. "I can't believe you got a tattoo and didn't tell anyone!"

The pink ranger obliged and pulled up her shirt halfway, turning her back towards the yellow ranger. Z examined it closely. "Nice," she observed as Syd pulled her shirt back down. "It suits you."

The pink ranger flashed a smile. "Thanks! I love it."

"So, what are you going to do next – show up at his room in the middle of the night without any clothes?" Z looked amused. The yellow ranger was starting to become very interested in her roommate's plans. This was the best entertainment that she'd had since they defeated Gruumm.

Syd didn't give her the answer she was looking for. Instead, she picked up her phone and gave her a confident look. "You'll see!"

xxx

"Where is Sydney?"

It was obvious that the question was directed at her.

_Again._

Looking up, Z gave the red ranger a bored look. It was another morning of torture, as she liked to put it. She, Sky and Bridge were gathered in the training room and they had been waiting for the pink ranger to show up for about an hour now. The three of them had gone ahead and had started their training but they really couldn't go all out without Syd – they needed to function as a team now that they only had four members. The pink ranger had been gone for most of the morning, it was nearing noon now and Sky was starting to get a little edgy. The yellow ranger had no idea what her roommate was up too, but she knew being late was _not_ going to win any brownie points with Sky. She really hoped that Syd would show up soon, otherwise they would all suffer the wrath of Sky Tate.

In the meantime, she had to deal with the stick that was still stuck up his ass. Sky may have come far in her time at SPD, but that stick was still wedged there tightly – and had been wedged a little more tightly since he had been made red ranger. Z let out an exasperated sigh. "You've asked me that question three times already, Sky. And each time, you still get the same answer – I have no clue where she is! I'm not her keeper!"

The red ranger growled and resumed pacing.

Bridge set down the barbell that he was currently using and picked up the green towel that he had lying at the side. "Maybe she's in trouble?" he suggested.

"Doubtful," Z shook her head. "She would've paged us if she was in trouble. Or Cruger would've let us know by now."

"Well, where is she then?" Sky barked, looking irritated. "Syd should be here in training, like the rest of us!"

"What are you talking about?" The pink ranger's sudden appearance startled all three of them. "I looked at the training schedule before I left. We had the morning off!"

"What?!" Z sat up straight and glared at Sky. "We had the morning _off_? _I could've slept in_!" The yellow ranger then took a good glance at Syd and stopped short. Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my god… what did you do to your hair?"

Bridge and Sky turned and their jaws dropped. Sydney stood at the entrance of the training room in her usual SPD uniform trimmed in pink, looking like her usual glamorous self. That wasn't what had captured their attention though. The pink ranger grinned as she walked toward them and ran a hand through her newly dyed (and straightened!) chocolate locks.

Sky swallowed. He had thought that Sydney looked amazing as a blonde. That was nothing compared to how gorgeous she looked as a brunette. The red ranger knew that his teammate had been contemplating dying her hair for awhile now, but he never thought that she would actually _go through with it_. What was he going to do? It would be even harder to resist her now. Her dark hair made her blue eyes stand out even more than it did before.

"Do you guys like it?" Syd tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear.

"It looks awesome!" Z gushed. "Your hair looks so much better straight!"

Bridge grinned. "I think you can pull off just about any look, Syd. It's going to take some getting used too though."

The pink ranger grinned and looked at Sky. "What do you think?" she asked, edging closer to the red ranger.

Sky involuntarily took a step back as she neared, causing Bridge and Z to exchange amused looks. In a way, stepping back was almost instinct. It was almost as if Sydney had this dangerous alluring quality and once he embraced it, he had a feeling he would never get back. "Uh… I… it looks… good," he choked out.

"Thanks guys," Syd's dancing blue eyes told everyone exactly how she was feeling about her new hair do.

The red ranger cleared his throat, his moment of 'weakness' seemingly over. "Alright, now that Sydney is here, we can really train."

Z gave Sky a look of disbelief. "I don't think so! We had the morning off! And you pulled us out of bed to train! We should get the afternoon off."

"Yeah," Bridge paused, wanting to add his complaints but couldn't seem to come up with any. "What she said!"

"It's not my fault the both of you forgot to check your schedules," Sky countered smoothly. "Maybe if you two had woken up early, you would've seen the memo."

"Some of us don't wake up at the crack of dawn! Some of us are normal people and like to get eight hours of sleep every night!" Z argued.

The blue ranger looked thoughtful at the yellow ranger's comment. "Can we really be considered normal when we have special powers?"

Z whirled around and pinned Bridge with a glare. "That's beside the point! You're supposed to be backing me up!"

Bridge's expression turned apologetic and he turned to Sky. "Let us have the afternoon off… please?"

Sky visibly softened just a smidge but was still unrelenting. "No, we have to train!"

Watching Bridge and Z try to convince Sky to give them the afternoon off suddenly gave the pink ranger an idea. This was most definitely a perfect opportunity to be alone with Sky for more than ten minutes. Her eyes surveyed the training room; thinking of all the possible scenarios that could happen… hmm… this could work to her advantage… a mischievous smirk crossed her lips and she moved forward.

Z and Sky were still arguing. If her mind hadn't been so focused on her impromptu plan, she would've been laughing to tears. Both of them were stubborn and if she didn't take action soon, they would all be there for days. It was a good thing Sky didn't think about ordering them to all stay. She gently placed a hand on the red ranger's back and grinned as she felt him stiffen. Sky turned towards her with a questioning look on his face. "Come on, Sky," she urged. "It's not fair that I didn't train this morning and they did. Let them have the afternoon off."

"But…" Sky looked hopelessly lost and downtrodden at the thought of less training.

The yellow ranger had a large grin on her face as she saw that Sky was starting to cave. Oh, Syd was _good_. How did the pink ranger manage to do that within only minutes? Must be the sexual tension between them, she concluded.

The red ranger sighed. "And I supposed you'll want to go with them?" he asked.

Syd shook her head. "Actually, I thought it was kinda implied that I would stay to train."

Z raised an eyebrow and exchanged a glance with Bridge. Syd was _really good_. The pink ranger definitely knew where to make an impact on Sky. Mentally, she shrugged. Oh well, whatever got her out of training! The yellow ranger made a mental note for future reference: the one person that could get to Sky was Sydney Drew. Knowledge was a powerful thing indeed.

Sky sighed. "Alright, you guys can go."

"Yes!" she cheered, as she gave Bridge a high five. The yellow ranger quickly grabbed her stuff and bolted out the door, the blue ranger at her heels. "Bye guys!"

The door slammed and Syd gave a giggle at her roommate's antics, slightly shaking her head. Then she sighed and looked at Sky. What to do now? Inwardly, she shrugged. She had been fluking this entire exchange so far, might as well continue. She moved across the room and checked her belt to make sure that all her metals were at her disposal. Sometimes it didn't pay to have a genetic power that required a secondary source. She glanced at Sky and was satisfied to see him looking at her with a nervous expression in his eyes. She grinned. _Good this means I'm slowly getting to him._

She decided to start off easy and pretend that everything was normal.

Not to mention, training should be done and out of the way. That always came as a first priority after all.

She pulled the blaster that was attached to her side and looked at the red ranger. "Cue the simulation, Sky."

Sky looked a bit concerned. "It's a new simulation, Syd. We haven't faced it before – we're probably going to get our butts kicked."

His comment didn't even faze her as she gave him a mocked look. "So what? Can't be worse than anything we've faced, right? We can handle it."

The red ranger had to admit to himself that Syd's explanation made sense. He grinned. This was going to be a fun training lesson! It was too bad that the yellow and blue ranger weren't there – they were totally missing out. Ah well, he wasn't complaining… it wasn't exactly a chore to be alone with Sydney… and not to mention, he found her attitude about their workout extremely attractive… Sky shook the thoughts from his head and activated the room. "Right."

He definitely did not miss the challenging look that the pink ranger sent his way.

xxx

If anyone had asked him how he got to be in this position, Sky could honestly answer that he had no idea. One minute, he and Sydney were intensely sparring on the mats and the next, the pink ranger had pinned him down and her lips were on his and they were grabbing at each other frantically. He wasn't even sure if he had been the one to make the first move.

Sydney's lips were nice and soft, just as he had always imagined. Her hair felt silky as he ran a hand through it and he could faintly smell a hint of strawberries (her signature scent) mixed in with the odor of sweat.

He had never been so turned on in his life.

They continued to make out for several more minutes before the pink ranger gently pulled away, causing him to groan in protest. Their eyes met and Sky suddenly realized just how much control he had lost without a second thought. And strangely enough, in the heat of the moment he found that he didn't mind.

The pink ranger cleared her throat and began straightening her rumpled uniform, moving away from him as she did so. He resisted the urge to pull her back into his arms and to continue what they had been doing. Awkward silence ensued as they stared at one another. Sky was at a loss of words. What do you say to the girl you loved right after an unexpected make out session? Never mind the fact that he hadn't even told Syd he had feelings for her yet!

From his perspective, Syd looked just as uncomfortable as he was feeling. He felt his confusion grow as the expression on the pink ranger's face turned from one of awkwardness to one of amusement and she flashed him a smile that had his heart racing. "I guess our training session is over now, huh?" she asked as she stood up. He could only nod dumbly, unable to think of anything to say. The pink ranger let out a giggle as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Thanks for making out with me," Syd winked. "It was fun. We'll have to do it again sometime." And with those words, she walked out of the room, looking as if she wanted to skip down the hallway.

And he was left alone with the knowledge of needing a cold shower. _Again._

Damn.

xxx

So, what do you guys think? I don't normally write seduction type fics, but this little plot bunny won't go away. Anyway, I thought I'd give it a try!


End file.
